Eagles Rock
The Royal Academy of Eagles Rock This is the bulk of Charles's account of the functioning of the Academy of Eagles Rock, from 1.IV.46 "...Citizens of the empire were chosen to go to the Academy and create. Even among the servants, who are usually considered lowly and inconsequential, only the most skilled and talented were permitted to come and serve. The only condition of appointment to Eagles Rock was excellence. Only those who had striven for and achieved excellence in their field were allowed to live and work there. “A person would be appointed to Eagles Rock by direct order of the Emperor for a period of five years; during that time, they would practice their craft or skill under the direction of masters who were chosen for their great knowledge and excellence in their fields. The masters were also appointed, and had terms of ten years. At the end of a five-year term, the appointed person would return to kingdom from where they’d come. If a person displayed remarkable growth and excellence during their five-year tenure, they might be allowed to remain as a master, but after that ten-year period of being a master ended, they would return to the society from whence they’d been chosen. “During their stay at Eagles Rock, the elect were encouraged to participate in other areas of growth. The library was open to all. Forums and discussion were constantly being held. Classes were offered. No matter what the person’s station or class, knowledge was encouraged. “Just because a man was a servant, for example, he would not have been looked down upon or excluded from learning. Excellence in his profession would have gotten him appointed there. While there, he would work under the guidance a master who, although also a servant, was the best at his occupation. The master would help him to become even better in his skills. The appointed servant might become a master himself and teach others. While at Eagles Rock, he would be encouraged to go to the library, to participate in cultural events, to attend classes or lectures on topics that might interest him in areas other than his profession, and to join in philosophical forums and discussions. “So when he returned to his society, even though he was still a servant, he would have grown in skill, and wisdom, and knowledge. No job, task, or profession was looked down on. All were encouraged to grow and mature. All had opportunities to strive for excellence, and those who did were constantly rewarded. “In this way, the Enlightened Ones were always raising the level of excellence within their society. Citizens striving to get an appointment to Eagles Rock would perform to the highest level of their abilities. Likewise, those who had been at Eagles Rock for their five year terms returned to their societies more gifted and knowledgeable in their craft or skill. When a master returned, they brought with them even greater knowledge and were encouraged to form schools to train others who might eventually become chosen for service at Eagles Rock.”